(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roller wheel assemblies for patio doors, and more particularly to the improvements in the roller wheel assemblies for such doors that allow for increased over-all height adjustments and that provide for self leveling roller wheels in the wheel full up position. It will be appreciated, however, that the roller or wheel assembly could have many uses but it has been specifically designed for rolling or sliding patio doors.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A vast assortment of roller assembly systems has been devised for sliding or patio doors. The present invention is concerned with one problem that is commonly encountered in connection with such doors. The problem referred to occurs when a wheel assembly might rock or fall out of level orientation. This invention addresses that problem by providing a self leveling roller wheel assembly that will not rock or fall out of level orientation while in the full up wheel position. The present invention also seeks to provide an increased over-all height (vertical) adjustment range by means of an adjustment to the assembly.
The closest prior art is a roller assembly used by Truth Hardware Corporation. It is from a consideration of an existing roller assembly that has lead to the development of the present invention. This existing roller, however, had problems. Thus, a need existed for a roller that would provide approximately {fraction (3/16)}th of an inch greater up/down adjustment and an anti-rocking feature in the wheels full-up position. Although there are numerous rollers available to mount sliding patio doors of various designs, none has the same structure as the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a roller assembly that provides for self-leveling as adjustments are made to position the roller assembly in the wheels full up position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a roller assembly that will provide at least an increased over-all height adjustment by approximately xe2x85x9 inch and up to 2 inches.
Another object of the present invention is to provide approximately {fraction (3/16)} of an inch greater up/down adjustment to a potential of about 3 inches.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a roller assembly with roller wheels that will not rock out of level orientation in the full up wheels position. This anti-rocking feature is to prevent the inner housing assembly wheels from leaving the level position that aids in the removal of the panel by preventing either wheel from rocking down to interfere with the track or other components of the sill.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, an enhanced performance tandem roller assembly includes an outer housing assembly with two outer housing plates, an inner housing assembly consisting of two wheels, two inner housing plates and a wedge housing. A wedge is inserted into the wedge housing and the outer and inner assemblies are held together with an adjusting screw that has been threaded through the wedge and protrudes through the outer housing and a single washer. The end of the adjusting screw is swaged and all components are held in place. A single spacer can be added to the top of the roller to allow for the various height requirements as directed by the application.